1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radiation detector systems and in one of its aspects to radar detectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical detector circuit of an inexpensive variety designed to be simple and economic such as a radar detector for an automobile requires a somewhat sophisticated diode detection scheme which must be reliable. Such a system usually includes a small antenna and a radiation frequency diode switch which amplitude modulates the incoming radiation frequency signal at an audio rate. The modulated radiation frequency signal is then diode detected and the modulation frequency is coupled into a tuned audio amplifier. After amplification, an audio detector senses the audio signal, which is proportional in level to the incoming radiation frequency signal, and activates a warning buzzer or light. The overall sensitivity of such a detector is a function of both the radiation frequency diode detector sensitivity and the audio detector sensitivity. A typical way of attempting to reduce the amount of noise that the audio detector senses, and thus improving the sensitivity of the overall system, is by narrowing the detection bandwidth.